Beautiful Nightmare
by hyperactivekonoichi
Summary: "He was beautiful- flawless even. I never saw beyond his perfection though. I should have known how much he was hurting inside, at least from how he always hugged me a bit too tightly or how his eyes were always clouded with fear... of himself. If I had known, perhaps I'd still be alive". LenxMiku, a story inspired by the song Yanderlenka (Yandere Len)


_A/N: Yes I am back with a new story! I will be updating "Jaded" soon. I'm currently in a Vocaloid craze, loving the MikuxLen pairing and a bit of ReixLen. I've been reading a lot of Solitaryloner's fics, and I absolutely ADORE them. They're very well written (I've even read the ones that weren't MikuxLen) and to be perfectly honest, they make me like the pairing even more. I'll be coming back to update this chapter after I edit it, for now, please pay no mind to any obvious mistakes. _

"Aren't you just a bit excited Miku?" asked a quiet voice. Miku looked up, averting her gaze from the blue pair of eyes. "Maybe just a bit," smiled Miku, turning a bit pink. Truthfully, she was ecstatic, but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friends and colleagues.

Money was tight, Miku had to save and work unthinkable hours just to pay the on- campus rent every month. Even though she lived from paycheck to paycheck, she had always found some way to make ends meet.

When the program she studied offered free trial VOCALOIDS to the select students, she had almost fainted from excitement. The students were carefully selected and she had been chosen. VOCALOIDS were advanced androids that acted as companions and music synthesizers.

"Aren't you two slightly taken aback by the workload? Or is it just me?" asked the pink haired beauty named Luka. It was true, the workload was ridiculously heavy, from screenings to program installments, not to mention the daily journals… but Miku didn't mind. In actuality, she couldn't wait. It was a once in a lifetime chance for her to even get this close to one or at least until she graduated, but that's a long times away.

"You have all been chosen to test out the latest VOCALOID technology", smiled their instructor, Gakupo Shion. Gakupo, as he preferred his students calling him (Mr. Kamui sounded old he said), seemingly went through all the formalities painfully slow. Although the class has already been instructed on how to operate the driods, he wanted to make sure they really knew what they were doing.

"…and remember, program updates and daily journals are your responsibility", he said. The class groaned in acknowledgement, eager to get back to their dorms where their VOCALOIDS were delivered.

After the lecture, Miku walked back to her dorm room with her usual group. She watched as Kaito gave Rei a playful punch on the shoulders as Luka looked on with amusement. Truthfully, as much as she loved her friends, she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm room where her VOCALOID awaited.

After Miku said goodbye to her friends, she retreated in her dorm room. It was a tiny room, with a single bed and a desk. There was a small bathroom on the right, but the room could really only house one person. She was content though, as it was the only room she could afford the rent.

The only thing different about her dorm today was that between the space between her bed and desk (which was very messy by the way), there was a large rectangular box stamped with the red bold words "VOCALOID". _It's here already…? _Miku thought with a mix of wonder and excitement.

She quickly peeled her jacket and discarded her jacket onto her bed. _I wonder what it will look like? _She wondered. Miku carefully cut the tape open with a cardboard cutter she found in her desk drawer. She gasped. Her VOCALOID had a male interface. Although his eyes were closed, Miku could tell he was quite nice looking (which was weird to think since he's a piece of machinery). His golden blonde hair was fringed and framed his porcelain like skin. She sighed in relief as her eyes wandered down from his face, he had be clothed in what looked like a school boy uniform. If he hadn't come with clothing, Miku wouldn't have known where to get clothes for him.

Although he was quite heavy, she managed to pull him out of the box and lean him toward her bed. _If I remember correctly… I shouldn't need to charge it the first time_. Miku's hands fumbled with the "on" switch at the VOCALOID's sides.

His eyes opened and blinked a few times. Blue eyes that Miku could've sworn she found herself drowning in met her green eyes. "Hello, I am Len. What's your name?" he asked politely. "You have a name?" Miku gasped and then covering her mouth, realizing what she said could be considered rude. "Of course, I am model 11k-23873 Len Kagamine, an advanced voice synthesizer" he repeated, taking no offense. _Well, I suppose he couldn't take it to offence anyways. _Miku turned slightly pink before answering to Len. "I'm Miku Hatsune" she said slowly, still embarrassed.

Len took in his surroundings. His programming told him the petite teal in front of him would be the one in charge of updating his software, among other things. Although he was programmed with basic knowledge and the ability to "learn" as he goes, he needed someone to update his software regularly.

His sensory data told him someone had made contact with him. It was Miku- her hand had made contact with his arm. Somehow… in a way, it had felt "good". _I wonder if this is what happens when human contact occurs. _"Len? We'll have to go over some things".

After Miku had went over how he was going to charge himself daily, she found herself apologizing profusely after she realized Len would have to sleep on the floor. She supposed he could sleep on her desk chair, but whether the wires connecting his power output to her computer was long enough, she didn't know. _Wait- _can_ VOCALOID's feel discomfort? _She wondered. Well, maybe not. Len assured her that he'll be fine with whatever arrangements she makes, as he doesn't really sleep anyways.

_Maybe I should read the instruction manual_. Miku detested reading manuals or instructions of any sort (who could blame her). In fact, most of the time, when she was docked marks on exams and quizzes, it was because she hadn't read the instructions thoroughly. Len had already discarded the large cardboard after asking her where the recycling centre was (it had taken up a lot of walking space in her dorm). The manual was nowhere in sight, so she assumed that it might have still been in the box.

_No matter, we went over most of what I needed to know in the tutorial sessions. _Miku shuddered thinking back to when she had touched him lightly on his arm. _Is it normal for him to be so cold?_ Granted, she had just powered him on them, but his dual processors warm his metal skeletal figure quicker than that. How she wished she had the manual in her possession. _I'll ask Kaito or Luka tomorrow._ She didn't want to risk being scolded by her professor if she had told him the truth and fetching the manual from the recycling centre downstairs didn't seem too appealing either, so that seemed like the best option.

Miku looked that the small alarm clock. She sighed knowing it'll probably be another late night. It was already past 9:00 pm and she still hadn't had dinner yet. She looked over at the blonde "boy" who was now detangling himself from the wires connecting to her computer. He almost looked as if he was pouting. _How cute…_ "Say Len, would you like to come downstairs to the dining hall with me?"

Miku and Len walked in silence as they headed down to the dining hall. Luckily, Len had enough power to go without charging for a couple hours. After she had to detangle him from the wires early (explaining that she can help charge him as his output was near his neck area, and it would be hard for anyone to reach that area without assistance), she asked Len again if he'd like to accompany her to the dining hall.

Since it was a bit later than their regular meeting time, her friends might have finished without her. She grabbed some leek soup, crackers, along with some, well, leeks. Miku loved leeks and was often teased by her friends for her strange tastes. Len followed closely behind, as Miku made her way to her usual table. Rei Kagene, surprisingly, was still there.

"Late dinner?" asked Rei, greeting her. Miku nodded as she felt her cheeks warming. How she hated her inability to stop herself from flushing at the smallest thing. Rei was part of Miku's friend group. Truthfully, she had tiny crush on the handsome, dark haired boy, but she knew her feelings would never be reciprocated. "Rei, I'd like you to meet Len Kagamine- he's the VOCALOID I'll be studying" she said happily. "Nice to meet you" Rei said turning to Len. She watched on as the two shook hands. "Kaito and Luka brought their VOCALOID's down as well earlier. They figured you might've been having trouble with your's so they ended up jut grabbing something to go". Miku pouted, she wasn't _that_ bad with instructions, was she? "And you, being the kind soul you were, you decided to wait for me?" she teased lightly, while laughing. "Maybe I did," Rei winked.

Len watched the entire exchange in silence. Miku had bent over to slap Rei on the arms playfully. Somehow, he felt odd watching them. It was a slightly unpleasant feeling that disappeared after Rei left. Miku continued munching on her leeks, face still slightly tinged with red. "Tell me a bit about yourself Len," Miku smiled. All VOCALOIDs were preprogrammed with personality data.

Miku burst out in a fit of giggles. For some reason, Len liked it when she laughed. His programming told me laughing was something good the humans did. He could learn and mimick human actions, but he could never truly actually do things of his own accord if his programming didn't let him. Even his sense of feeling was artificial. Nevertheless, he smiled at the still giggling teal haired beauty.

So far Miku had learnt that Len shared the same strange tastes as she did, not in leeks, but he had a strange fascination with the color yellow and bananas. As they walked back to her dorm, she couldn't help but steal a couple glances at him. He was slightly taller than she was, but appeared to be made to look the around same age that she is.

After the pair had gotten back to her dorm, Len reminded Miku that he was low on power. She quickly plugged the charging wires that connected to her computer onto Len's powerjack. "I have a small selection of books you can read while I study," she said pointing towards the small shelf near her desk. Most of the books were fairytales that had belonged to her as a child. Len didn't mind though, afterall, he had never read a book before, so he was particularly picky in that sense.

Since the wires were longer than Miku had originally thought, Miku had let Len rest on her bed while he recharged. She assured him that it was alright, as she had a lot of studying to do- and that was hours ago. Her back was turned to him, but he could tell she was getting tired as she fought to stay awake. After what seemed like a few minutes, Len got off the bed and covered her sleeping body with a blanket on the bed. He wondered if he should move her to her bed, but decided against knowing it might awaken her from her slumber.

He would power off soon himself, but he wanted to finish the tale of The Three Little Pigs. Humans were so interesting; they could create and dream, then make it a reality. He, himself, was created by a human who had originally only dreamed of his existence. _What would it be like to dream?_ _If I had to power to create._ Len knew it would never be possible, he might have the ability to learn and adapt, but he'll never be human.

Len closed his eyes, knowing he had to power off completely to be able to recharge fully. If not, system errors could occur. He felt… guilt, was it? He knew Miku wouldn't mind him resting on her bed, but somehow, something told him it couldn't be too comfortable sleeping on a desk chair, but he didn't want to wake her up either. His last thoughts were muted as he felt himself fade into a sea of darkness.

It was dark. The eerie kind were something always goes wrong. Miku was somewhat aware that she was dreaming, afterall, how couldn't she be? The same thing happened every night- except she didn't remember falling asleep tonight. _No one loves you… it's your fault that your parents are gone… and soon enough, your new "friends" will find out leave you too. _The voice always whispered to her but she never knew where it came from. She couldn't because right after she had to start running. Something was chasing her, but what she didn't know. Her instincts told her to run as fast as she can, and that if she didn't, she would become prey. Tears blurred her vision, as she tripped on nothingness. She screamed until her voice become hoarse knowing no one will come save her.

Len had powered on automatically. _Strange…_ It had only been a couple hours since he had powered off in the first place. He wasn't even completely done charging yet. A whimpering sound snapped him out of his "daze". Though it was loud, it was dead silent at this hour. He heard it again, this time turning his head to the direction of where the sounds were coming from.

It was Miku. He walked over to inspect the girl. She didn't appear have any physical wounds. Perhaps she was feeling discomfort in her sleep or maybe she was having a… nightmare? A clear stream of liquid escaped from her closed eyes; staining the pages of the book she was resting her head on. "Miku… wake up," Len whispered. She whimpered again, but didn't awaken. Len gently shook her shoulders, but Miku didn't appear to respond. Humans… get sick right? He felt her forehead. It was warm, but his readings told him that was normal. Miku nuzzled his hand, sighing in content. Shocked, Len retracted his hand. She looked significantly calmer, but something told him to stay by her side. Something inside told him that it was the right thing to do. Her long green hair cascaded down her back (she had taken her hair ties out of her hair), while her long eyelashes almost brushing her high cheekbones. He noted that she would be considered fairly attractive in human definitions. Perhaps that was why Rei seemed to like her so much.

Rei. A pang of… well he didn't know, rang through him. It was almost opposite to the pleasant feeling he gets when Miku interacts physically with him.

He watched as the petite slept soundly for some time, before he powered off. There would be more time to lose himself in his own thoughts later.


End file.
